One-Eyed Ascension
by Starlight 4K
Summary: Within a cruel and bloody world, a new natural One-Eyed Ghoul is born with a will that could possibly change the whole world's fate. Will this Ghoul cause mass destruction upon everything or will he simply maintain peace for everyone and make this world into a better place? Let's find out shall we? (Possible One Shot)
1. Chapter 1: A Twisted Beginning

**Jokes on you, I don't own anything**

**I'm back from a super long hiatus but more crippled and depressed than before. I nearly forgot that I have an account in the first place so sorry if I left without saying a word. It's just that life's been pretty rough and busy for me lately with college and other personal stuff. **

**Anyways I'm getting back onto writing again because hey I'm pretty damn bored. Before you all continue with the story there WILL be lots of mistakes when I write because you know, I'm back from a long ass hiatus and other stressful jazz. Other than that I hope you enjoy my crappy short story.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: A Twisted Beginning**_

_**Unknown Location, Ward ?**_

* * *

It's a stormy and bloody night within the streets of Tokyo... the sounds of screaming and fighting heard from afar within the area… It's a cruel, unfair, and harsh world full of man-eating ghouls and corrupt men…

One of these deadly nights, a peaceful family consisting of only a ghoul man and a human female just had their first son. A rare and natural One-Eyed Ghoul at that part. Ever since of the son's birth, everything been peaceful for the family for about a full two weeks but it soon came to a halt when CCG suddenly stormed through the house from a report they received. It was unknown who reported it but it was definitely someone that disliked the family.

After a rude breakthrough, the investigators armed their weapons and lunged towards the family. The father however decided to unleash a kagune with orange wings that is blinding like the sun and shot a sharp barrage of bright crystals to the investigators which in return were stunned.

The moment that the investigators were blinded by a sharp barrage, the father grabbed the wife in both of this arms with the baby in her hands and broke through the wall with his bright heavenly wings. He then began to sprint at a super fast speed and dashed across the rainy district.

Quickly upon recovering their own eyesight, the investigators soon chased the family through all directions with their quinques in hand. Suddenly out of nowhere a sniper shot the ghoul in both of the legs, making the father fall down with his wife and child. The ghoul tried to get up but his regeneration wasn't working properly.

"What's wrong?" The wife said to his husband as she got back up with the child who was luckily unharmed in her arms. She was in tears along with the baby who was crying very loudly.

"My regeneration isn't working, I don't think I could run anytime soon..." He replied to her as he was groaning in pain.

Investigators however were catching up to the family as they were halted to a stop which made the wife panic to the point where she was crying more like the child.

"Listen you need to go, I'll hold them off-"

"No! I won't leave you, we just got our child and we don't want him to live without you!" she cuts him off in an angry and sadden tone.

"But we'll all die and so would our child who is only just a few weeks old, They could even experiment on him if possible… So please just go… I Love you Fel" The ghoul said who was tearing up, making her speechless before running off.

The Ghoul soon got back up but with his kagune flaring up even more. The wife and child managed to escape successfully but the ghoul however was surrounded by blood thirsty investigators with very deadly weapons. He was at a serious disadvantage since he was against four investigators who were armed with expert level weapons. Despite being in a terrible disadvantage, he simply just cracked his knuckles and began fighting for his last moment.

* * *

_**Unknown Location, Dark Alleyway**_

* * *

As the Wife began running for her life, she was stopped in her tracks by a random investigator who pushed his katana quinque into her abdomen. She fell to the ground and blood began to leak from her mouth. The baby in her hands surprisingly wasn't hit at all and the baby was just dead silent from that point, unsure how to react for some odd reason. The investigator however looked far more different than the usual ones since this man had a black and blue attire instead of the white color.

"I see that your ghoul of a husband is fighting with the CCG yes?" The strange man asked her with slight humor in his voice.

The woman silently nodded slowly while bleeding out, speaking to him would just kill her faster.

"By observing from you three, I noticed you are human like us and yet your own husband is a ghoul… it's strange to see how a human and ghoul relationship works…" He said while slowly turning his head to the child in her arms who was just staring back at him. This just made him much more interested...

"A half-human and half-ghoul child…. Never thought I ever see one for the first time, it's quite a rare sight indeed is it not?" He spoken as he saw the child's left eye began to flare and not the other.

The man then suddenly picked up the child from her along with his katana stuck in her chest. The woman was near her death with tears in her eyes, seeing her own child taken by a random stranger.

"Please don't kill him…" she spoke to him with little to no breath.

"Oh I won't besides I'm not that type of person to do that… however I'll raise him myself" He grinned with a very smug face as the woman look more terrified than ever but soon bled to her own death.

"It's shame that you had to die but don't worry I'll take care of him"

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**I made this chapter within a span of 4 hours during 4:00 am in the morning of a Sunday. Sorry if you caught any mistakes on here or if it was really short, It's been a while really. Who knows, I might put this up for adoption or possibly continue this. Anyways I hope you enjoyed my shitty story now if you excuse me, I need to clear up my sanity with a divine cup of coffee.**


	2. Poll for the story

**To be honest I don't know what I should do to this story.**

**I know what you're thinking "What's up with this chapter?" well reason being is because I'm at a constant conflict of ideas to either continue off with the current story or just make a new route with a different introduction. Honestly, both of these ideas been bugging me for a while but I don't know what Idea I should go with. So I decided to make a poll to decide this story's fate, Either continuing off from the story or just rewriting the story but with a different route instead. (The rewritten will be a surprise so don't bother messaging me about what it is.) Anyways with that aside, I'll let this poll stand for maybe half a week or probably a bit more.  
**


End file.
